<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Never Know What To Expect by HummingFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761003">You Never Know What To Expect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingFan/pseuds/HummingFan'>HummingFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, M/M, chaotic roommates, cursing, dadi (mentioned), enemies to lovers maybe, may have grammar mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingFan/pseuds/HummingFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyun has three roommates, and he hates all of them. Thats it, that’s the story. Oh, and he kisses one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Golden Age Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Never Know What To Expect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyun hated his roommates. All three of them. Loud and Louder over there couldn’t shut up if they were paid to, and Donghyun had actually tried. And then there was the other one, clingy as sin and who loved to argue with him over the most minor of things. It was hell living here with the people called Lee Jangjun, Son Youngtaek, and Hong Joochan.</p>
<p>Still there were upsides to living with these demons. Donghyun would never go hungry when Jangjun cooked delicious meals every night. Less ubiquitously good but still nice was the fact that Youngtaek liked to baby Donghyun. It was annoying sometimes, but other times it felt nice to be spoiled.</p>
<p>However Joochan didn’t provide anything, and that's why he was the worst. He just had a pretty face, and while that was all well and good, it became a punchable face after enough annoyance. But alas Joochan was stronger than him, so a real fight wouldn’t work. And Joochan would probably laugh too, and the shame would seep into Donghyun’s bones and stay there for decades.</p>
<p>No. There was nothing to be done about his roommates. All Donghyun could do was take a deep breath, before he stepped back into hell. </p>
<p>No roommate came to greet Donghyun, but their presence was still felt in the anime music blaring out from god knows where, and the random clothes littering the floor. A shirt here, a jacket there. Donghyun couldn’t help but grab them as he made his way in.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>What. Something was dripping on his head, and when he looked up he saw a pair of wet skinny jeans hung up on the ceiling fan to dry.</p>
<p>Please let it not be piss. Please.</p>
<p>“YOUNGTAEEEK!”</p>
<p>“Down here”</p>
<p>Youngtaek was lying on the floor conveniently out of range of the dripping liquid. He was also only in his boxers. Lovely. </p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” He said, shaking the bundle of clothes at the ceiling fan.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story actually-“</p>
<p>“Is it piss? Just answer that. Ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No its mountain dew.” Youngtaek squinted. “Well actually it shouldn’t be, since I washed it. So it's water.”</p>
<p>Donghyun took a cautious sniff, and it did indeed smell like diluted mountain dew. </p>
<p>“Just take it down ok?” Donghyun was already tired and he just stepped in. “We have a dryer for heaven’s sake.” He added.</p>
<p>Youngtaek got up and muttered, “I wish there were kitchen dryers.” Donghyun decided to not puzzle out what that meant.</p>
<p>“Do ovens count?” Youngtaek continued to himself.</p>
<p>Donghyun further ignored him to go to his room. After all he had to get ready for his date. That was the whole reason he was here, to get freshen up before he met his blind date at the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Aaaa!” Fuck, he almost tripped on something. Looking down, he grabbed the offender, a carton of apple juice.</p>
<p>Shouldn’t that be in the fridge?</p>
<p>Looking around, the room was a mess. Random objects littered the floor, from more juice boxes, to a bowling ball of all things. Sungyoon was passed out on Donghyun’s bed. </p>
<p>“JANGJUN!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jangjun sat up on the bunk bed, blinking at him in confusion.</p>
<p>He was clearly drunk. Well that explained the mess.</p>
<p>“Clean up!” Donghyun pointed at the floor. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if he could rely on a drunk to clean the room, but he really really didn’t want to clean it himself. He didn’t have the time.</p>
<p>“Woof, woof” Jangjun replied.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Not you!” Jangjun shouted. “The dog.”</p>
<p>“DOG?”</p>
<p>Jangjun held up a white dog. “Yes dog. Say hi!”</p>
<p>Donghyun squinted at it. “Hi, you shouldn’t BE HERE - Jangjun you have to return him!”</p>
<p>A pout. “No!”</p>
<p>Jangjun could be childish at the best of times, but when he was drunk it got even worse.</p>
<p>Donghyun had to try though. “This apartment doesn’t allow dogs!”</p>
<p>Jangjun barked.</p>
<p>“They don’t!! You know that!! Or else Dadi would be running this place!”</p>
<p>“Dadi sucks!”</p>
<p>“OH YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Donghyun yelled. </p>
<p>Jangjun shrugged, and Donghyun hit him.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Jangjun said, but he sounded confused. </p>
<p>Donghyun sent him one last withering glare, before scooping up all the groceries he could hold. He’d have to put them in the kitchen himself, because he clearly couldn’t trust anyone in this hell hole of a house.</p>
<p>“HEY HEY HEY!”</p>
<p>Donghyun froze.</p>
<p>Despite his instincts, he turned around. “What?”</p>
<p>“There’s a mess in the kitchen~” Jangjun said in a sing-song voice. “It’s not my fault though!” He added hurriedly.</p>
<p>Fuck. Donghyun decided to just leave the stuff in his room, and check out the mess first. He’d just have to do everything later. Donghyun looked at his watch and sighed. Hopefully he could still make it.</p>
<p>Youngtaek was lying on the floor in the living room, but thankfully the jeans were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“What happened in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“You know what I said about the mountain dew being a long story?”</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>“Well Jangjun said it would be fun to try the soda and mentos trick right? And well. The soda got everywhere and it was just so much, and I was tired. So..”</p>
<p>Donghyun stood in the entrance to the kitchen, staring at the ground, which was now coated in a pale green liquid. In some parts it had … congealed with the dust and dirt already there. </p>
<p>“YOUNGTAEEK”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know it is bad. But now you can help! Its OUR kitchen-“</p>
<p>“OUR??” Donghyun spat out. “THIS IS YOUR FUCKING MISTAKE.”</p>
<p>Youngtaek cowered behind him, and Donghyun stopped. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“I can help?”</p>
<p>“No. Just. Just go. I will take care of it, just get me a rag or something. I just.” Donghyun sucked a deep breath through his teeth. “Just go away. And be quiet. Keep Jangjun quiet too.”</p>
<p>Youngtaek nodded.</p>
<p>“OKAAY?”</p>
<p>“Yes ok.”</p>
<p>Another long sigh. He stared at the sea of mountain dew on the floor. “Dammnit.”</p>
<p>But there was no point in thinking deeply about it. He just had to clean it up as best as he could, and then he could shower and get ready for his date.</p>
<p>He honestly wasn’t too enthusiastic about it. Dates in general were not his thing, and blind dates even less. But one of his favorite seniors Sungyoon had arranged it, so Donghyun decided to give it a chance.</p>
<p>As he was cleaning, Donghyun started thinking about the possibilities. Maybe his date would be good looking, like his new coworker who was rumored to have already scored modeling gigs. And what if it was Dongyeom, the handsome and funny pro gamer Donghyun had looked up to for years?</p>
<p>Sure that had a .00001% chance of happening, but a man could dream right? Sungyoon had said it was a guy who he already knew so… Donghyun was honestly already imagining it. Perhaps they would even play kartrider together!!!</p>
<p>Donghyun couldn’t help but smile as he imagined it, and with Loud and Louder finally becoming Quiet and Quieter, there was nothing to interrupt Donghyun’s good mood.</p>
<p>“Dongdongiie!” A voice cheered, hugging Donghyun from the back. Donghyun scowled.<br/>“Hong Joochan.”</p>
<p>The third roommate had come home, just in time to annoy Donghyun. It's almost as if they all took turns driving him crazy.</p>
<p>“Why do you have to use my full name?” Joochan asked, sounding angry but his arms were still around Donghyun. He was so close that Donghyun could smell his cologne. It smelled pretty good actually, and Donghyun almost forgot he was supposed to be angry.</p>
<p>“It’s your name, isn’t it?” Donghyun replied. It was a weak comeback and they both knew it. <br/>“But why do you have to say it like that?”<br/>“Because I’m fucking angry dumbass.” </p>
<p>Having nothing clever to say, Donghyun resorted to cursing. Shoving himself away from Joochan, Donghyun gestured at the kitchen. “Just take a look at this mess on the floor!”</p>
<p>“Ewww.” Joochan gingerly shook his shoes. “But it’s not MY fault this happened, I wasn’t even here!”</p>
<p>“But you’re in my space, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah-“</p>
<p>“I keep on telling you not to. But you just can’t respect boundaries, huh? Always gotta come barging into my personal space just to irritate me.”</p>
<p>“Well-“</p>
<p>“And you don’t even do anything. Why couldn’t you just help me for once? You see me cleaning and instead of helping you bother me?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just listen to me?” Joochan yelled. “Youngtaek told me you were mad, so I just wanted to hug you to cheer you up.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Not everything I do is to piss you off Kim Donghyun. And I didn’t clean because I have to leave soon, I was just dropping in to go get something.”</p>
<p>“Well then go get it, then!”</p>
<p>Joochan glared back, before marching over to the fridge and taking out a single chicken drumstick, and took a savage bite out of it. </p>
<p>“... Umm…  Aren’t you gonna heat it up or something?” Donghyun couldn’t help but ask.</p>
<p>“NO!” </p>
<p>And then Joochan left, taking his pretty and punchable face with him. But as suddenly as he left, he came back.</p>
<p>“Wait, I need to check something!”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>Joochan came back close, too close. Donghyun could make out his individual eyelashes. Were they longer? Was Joochan wearing mascara or something? He was! Why? Joochan didn’t usually wear makeup. And when Donghyun managed to tear his eyes away from that face, he noticed that the rest of Joochan was just as made up. Ripped skinny jeans, a denim jacket. Leather boots. And of course, that wonderful smell of cologne.</p>
<p>Donghyun shook his head quickly. “What.” he said, harsher this time.</p>
<p>“Do I smell?”</p>
<p>“What???”</p>
<p>“See, I didn’t take a long shower today, and I didn’t have the time take one, so I just used a lot of cologne”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Did it work?”</p>
<p>“Ewwwww!” Donghyun couldn’t believe he had thought Joochan smelt nice before, when the reality was so disgusting. “What’s wrong with you?” </p>
<p>For the second time that day, Donghyun shoved Joochan away.</p>
<p>“I don’t have the time I told you!!! And if it works it works!”</p>
<p>“You’re disgusting”</p>
<p>“It's a legitimate solution though!”</p>
<p>“Covering up your stink doesn’t make it go AWAY” </p>
<p>Donghyun couldn’t believe he had to explain basic hygiene to this man. Why was Joochan so vile?</p>
<p>“You didn’t complain until I said something!” Joochan pointed out. “So clearly it wasn’t a problem before!!!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” </p>
<p>“Nevermind. I have someplace to be anyway.” And with that, Joochan stomped out of the kitchen once again.</p>
<p>Donghyun thought he was the one who should be saying that. After all, his date was in…</p>
<p>shit.</p>
<p> “Shit. Fuck fuck fuck.” Donghyun said to the house. When no one replied, he repeated it louder. </p>
<p>“SHIT. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK”</p>
<p>Jangjun stumbled into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Mind your fucking language.” Jangjun said, laughing.</p>
<p>Donghyun glared.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!! I have to go somewhere, and I’m not ready and the kitchen isn’t cleaned yet, and our room is a mess, but I haven’t gotten ready-”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it.” Jangjun said. </p>
<p>Donghyun could almost cry. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I’m drunk, but I can still see how stressed you are.” Jangjun grabbed a mop. “Just go, adeoul.”</p>
<p>“ThankyouThankYouThankYou”</p>
<p>He rushed out of the living room, past Youngtaek, and straight into his room. He cursed when he stubbed his toe on the bowling ball, but he would just have to deal with it.</p>
<p>There had to be something he could wear. He grabbed a pair of clean jeans, a striped t-shirt, before pausing at his denim jacket. Unbidden, he remembered Joochan’s outfit.</p>
<p>Yeah no. He could pick something else instead... uhhh. </p>
<p>Why were 99% of his jackets denim? Fine. No jacket it was!</p>
<p>Shower, shower. He wasn’t disgusting like some people so he would shower, but he was going to be late for sure.</p>
<p>If only he had his date’s number, he could tell them in advance. Fuck.</p>
<p>He dashed into the shower anyways, and dashed back out five minutes later. Not his best, but it would have to do unfortunately. He was still wet from the shower, but there was no time to dry off.</p>
<p>“LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND ME!” He yelled, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>Finally, he was out.</p>
<p>The restaurant was only a few minutes away, thank god. Hopefully his date wouldn’t notice his wet hair, or how he still kinda smelled like mountain dew and cleaning supplies.</p>
<p>Table 33 Sungyoon had told him. </p>
<p>Donghyun took deep breaths as he walked. It would go fine, he told himself. They wouldn’t notice, they would play karts together, and when he got back home the kitchen and bedroom would be clean again.</p>
<p>Considering how drunk Jangjun was, that wasn’t likely. Hopefully Sungyoon and Youngtaek would help him out. Or else he might kill them all.</p>
<p>“Dongdongie?”</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>For at table thirty-three his blind date sat with his denim jacket and his oh so pretty and punchable face.</p>
<p>“HONG JOOOCHAAAAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you be quieter? People are staring”</p>
<p>Donghyun whipped his head around. They were staring indeed. So Donghyun pulled out his chair and sat down.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” he hissed. </p>
<p>“Sungyoon hyung sent me on a blind date.”</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>They both sat there awkwardly. Donghyun broke the silence finally. “Should I just go?”</p>
<p>“Wait, is it true what Sungyoon said? Cuz he said my blind date said that I was hot”</p>
<p>Donghyun’s cheeks burned. “Sungyoon’s a liar!”</p>
<p>That RAT! That was supposed to be confidential information!! Hell, that's probably why Sungyoon arranged this whole mess, come to think of it.</p>
<p>Joochan smirked. “I think you’re the one that’s lying!”</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” Donghyun snapped back, but he buried his face in his hands. This was all going horribly.</p>
<p>He felt a soft tap on his back. “Hey.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. I don’t think Sungyoon hyung told you this, but I think you’re cute”</p>
<p>Donghyun blushed even harder. “Thanks I guess,” he muttered, his head still on the table.</p>
<p>More taps. “Come on Dongdongie, don’t be so sad. At least eat some, we can eat and go.”</p>
<p>Donghyun supposed he could do that. So he raised his head up and met Joochan’s piercing gaze.</p>
<p>He gulped, and looked back down to his food. Aaaa, why was this so hard. It was so unfair how Joochan could just look at Donghyun, and his heart would start racing. Traitorous whipped heart.</p>
<p>But Donghyun kind of liked it. It was thrilling in its own way, and he ended up sneaking glances at Joochan throughout the meal, just to feel more sparks. Whenever Joochan caught him looking, Donghyun would look away and pretend he was intensely interested in his noodles.</p>
<p>Donghyun almost felt guilty, but he was on a date wasn’t he? A blind date he was tricked to going to. Surely he was at least allowed to enjoy the eye candy. Why, on a normal date people would usually do much more. Feed each other, kiss -</p>
<p>Kiss</p>
<p>His heart was racing again. Kiss Joochan? How would that feel? Donghyun had never imagined it before, well at least never imagined it out in the open with bright lights. No, fantasies about Joochan were reserved for late at night, in the darkness, where thoughts like those deserved to stay.<br/>But with Joochan right in front of him, how he could not think about it? Think about how Joochan’s arms would hold him, how those lips would press into his, how his tongue-</p>
<p>Joochan smirked. “You’re staring.” </p>
<p>Fuck fuck. He really wanted Joochan to kiss him.</p>
<p>His thoughts had gone too far now, too hot just like the sun that Icarus had nearly flown into. Donghyun had to go, he had to take a breather at the very least. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Donghyun managed, before he rushed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>There was no option for a cold shower, so Donghyun just splashed cold water on his face and hoped it would help. It didn’t, he was just as hot and flushed as before, but now with water dripping off his nose and hair.</p>
<p>Donghyun sighed for the nth time that day.</p>
<p>“Donghyun ah?”</p>
<p>Joochan. Again.</p>
<p>“Are you crying?”</p>
<p>With his wet face, Donghyun supposed it did look like that. It was how he felt, either way.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>It didn’t look like Joochan was buying it. “I didn’t mean to tease you, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, no I just came here to wash my face.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Again the awkward silence. It was just the two of them, alone in the bathroom together. Joochan was close again, brushing against Donghyun’s shoulders.</p>
<p>He could still smell that damned cologne, and it wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>“I just-“ was Donghyun really going to say it? “You’re... attractive and I can’t stand it sometimes.”</p>
<p>His face was going to be permanently red at this point. He might even get high blood pressure, and when the doctor asked him for possible causes, he would have to say it all came down to this night, where Joochan was too close and everything was too exciting.</p>
<p>“We’re on a date you know.” Joochan said with a laugh. “You’re allowed to stare at me.” </p>
<p>Donghyun knew that!</p>
<p>“Maybe if you weren’t so busy staring at me, you would have noticed that I was staring at you half the time too.”</p>
<p>Donghyun didn’t know that!</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered that maybe there’s a reason I cling to you so often?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were just being annoying.”</p>
<p>Joochan laughed again, and Donghyun laughed with him this time.</p>
<p>“I am annoying sometimes, I admit. But I just wanted to be close to you this time.”</p>
<p>“Well… I did kinda like it sometimes.” Donghyun admitted. “But you still should have helped me with the cleaning!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Joochan was smiling, and it made Donghyun want to kiss him again.</p>
<p>“You know, since we’re technically on a date, like you said.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“And you did say looking was fine, but you know. There’s. Well. There’s other stuff people do on dates, you know?”</p>
<p>Please. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, what do people do on dates?” Another smirk.</p>
<p>“Yaaa! You know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“Haha, it’s so fun to tease you. Okay let’s do it, before anyone comes.”</p>
<p> It wouldn’t have to mean anything, Donghyun thought as he leaned in.</p>
<p>His lips met Joochan’s, and Donghyun finally stopped thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>